Il Partituro Spezzato
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: AU, Sevmione, Dramione. Dia datang, menawarkan melodi indah yang manis, dalam nada-nada tanpa larik. Sebuah cinta segitiga yang terukir di atas not-not balok.


Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat Sevmione dan Dramione sekaligus. Percobaan pertama, maaf kalo gagal! *ditabok* Betewe, di sini nggak ada gore kok.

Dianjurkan membaca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu _**Broken Vow**_, yang versi Lara Fabian maupun Josh Groban sama-sama bikin merinding.

**Segala setting di sini AU, semua orang adalah Muggle.** Dan saya bukan pemain instrumen apapun, bukan ahli musik klasik, bukan member sekolah musik mana-mana, jadi mohon diperbaiki kalo ada kesalahan. Happy reading!

* * *

_Kisah kita ini seperti partitur tanpa larik_

_Terasa teralun cantik_

_Namun tak ada makna merembes tercabik_

(_Senandung Satu Carik_ — diposkan di Tumblr 4 Jan '11)

* * *

**Il Partituro Spezzato**

_Harry Potter copyrights by © J. K. Rowling_

* * *

Sudah larut malam saat itu.

Kompleks gedung-gedung besar itu gelap dan sepi, namun terang oleh cahaya neon dari teras-teras. Ruang-ruang kelas dan studio-studio kosong melompong, mungkin lelah dan menanti cahaya matahari pagi. Dari beberapa ruangan, terdengar bunyi dengkur milik orang-orang yang memang tinggal di sana, murid asrama maupun penjaga sekolah.

Meskipun begitu, ruangan-ruangan di tempat ini seakan terus menyenandungkan nada-nada indah. Tempat yang selalu dihujani musik setiap harinya, sebuah sekolah musik ternama di Skotlandia. Masih saja denting piano dan gesekan _cello_ terekam di dinding-dinding gelapnya malam itu.

Tapi masih ada dua orang yang masih terjaga di aula Hogwarts Music Conservatory. Keduanya adalah murid di sekolah musik itu. Dan sepertinya mereka masih sibuk mengobrol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada orang yang umurnya berbeda dariku. Lebih tua maupun lebih muda."

"Meskipun hanya beda setahun-dua tahun?"

"Ya. Entah kenapa rasanya aneh."

Harry Potter mengernyit. "Aku mengerti pemikiranmu," dia menyahut.

"Lebih nyaman bersama orang yang sebaya dan sama dewasanya sepertimu, kan?"

"Tapi bukankah kau belum pernah mencoba—?"

"Sudahlah," sela Hermione Granger. "Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan aku? Tadi kan kau yang memulai percakapan tentang berpacaran dengan Ginny yang usianya setahun di bawahmu."

"Maksudku tadi, usia adalah hal yang misterius," jawab Harry, mendadak menjadi filosofis dan terkekeh. "Kau bisa bertemu kakek-kakek yang keras kepala seperti anak kecil, atau remaja yang bijak bukan main."

Hermione tertawa. "Ya, ya, terserah. Yang penting kita sudah bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing, kan?"

"Yeah," kata Harry. "Kau dan Draco makin cocok saja dari hari ke hari."

"Senang mendengarnya."

.

.

.

"Keluarkan suaramu. _Forte_! Jangan ragu."

Hermione memaksa pita suaranya untuk bergetar. Di hadapannya, Mrs McGonagall menekan tuts piano pada B5. Nada yang seharusnya masih bisa dicapai olehnya, namun entah kenapa suaranya tak mau keluar.

"Bayangkan amplitudomu mengembang secara vertikal," ujar Mrs McGonagall sambil menggerakkan tangannya sampai berlekuk sejajar perut bawahnya. "Capai langit-langit. Tegas."

Gadis itu mencoba lagi. Sebagai seorang penyanyi sopran, seharusnya minimal dia bisa menjaring nada C6. Namun hari ini rasanya segala sesuatunya salah. Pagi tadi ia terlambat bangun, karena malamnya keasyikan ngobrol dengan Harry Potter, si peniup _flute_. Lalu dia ketinggalan sarapan. Dan saat ini dia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Sedang sial, mungkin.

"Kita coba lagi," Mrs McGonagall dengan gigih menekan tuts piano. "Keluarkan. Mulai."

"_Mee-uh-mee-uh-mee-uh-mee-uh-mee_…" Hermione berdeham di akhir solmisasi itu. Suaranya payah sekali. Nada yang bergaung di auditorium kosong itu terdengar menyedihkan dan sumbang.

Dan sebuah suara menyela dentingan piano Mrs McGonagall.

"Sedang sibuk?"

"Oh, kau lagi, Mr Malfoy."

Hermione menoleh ke pintu masuk auditorium yang terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang berdiri di sana, menyandang ransel hitam berbentuk trapezium. Dia tersenyum pada Hermione dan Mrs McGonagall.

"Sudah hampir waktu istirahat lho," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Belum," tukas Mrs McGonagall. "Miss Granger masih melatih nada. Kalau mau menunggu, silakan duduk di sini, tapi jangan ribut."

Draco Malfoy masuk dan naik ke kursi penonton yang kosong, meletakkan ransel trapeziumnya di sisinya. Dia juga murid konservatorium ini, memainkan _viola_—biola alto. Bukan _violin_ yang merupakan biola bernada biasa.

Di atas panggung, Hermione masih terus mencengkeram pinggiran piano dan menegangkan urat-urat leher untuk menyanyi.

"Bagus!" seru Mrs McGonagall. "Coba naik setengah notasi lagi—_bravo_! Kau sudah siap menyanyikan lagu baru untuk konser nanti."

Draco bertepuk tangan di bangku penonton. "Bagus sekali, _honey_!" serunya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia tahu, nada yang dia nyanyikan barusan bukanlah upaya terbaiknya. Dia seharusnya bisa bernyanyi lebih tegas lagi. Namun Mrs McGonagall sudah mengeluarkan sejilid kertas dari tasnya, dan menyodorkannya kepada anak didiknya itu.

"Kau akan menyanyikan lagu ini di konser."

Hermione menerima partitur itu, penasaran. Membukanya dari halaman pertama. Mengamati not-not balok yang menari-nari di sana. Bukan lagu yang terlalu susah. Namun setelah tiga detik dia mengamati kertas itu, tiba-tiba Hermione menyadari ada yang janggal.

"Ma'am, kenapa partitur ini tidak ada liriknya?"

Gurunya tersenyum. "Berlatihlah dengan nadanya dulu. Nanti setelah pemain biola pengiringmu datang, kami akan keluarkan teksnya."

Aneh sekali. Kenapa partiturnya terbit dengan tidak lengkap begini?

"Sudah jam istirahat. Pergilah, nanti kembali lagi ke auditorium ini. Mr Malfoy sudah tak sabar lagi tampaknya."

"Terima kasih, Mrs McGonagall."

Jajaran tuts piano ditutup. Kertas-kertas disimpan. Lampu dimatikan. Draco menuruni tangga dan menyambut Hermione dengan wajah cerah. "Ayo, aku sudah lapar sekali."

Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan. Sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang saling jatuh hati. Usia mereka masih muda, sama-sama delapan belas tahun. Draco sedang menempuh tahun-tahun terakhirnya di pendidikan musik. Sebaliknya, Hermione baru saja memulai tahun-tahun pertama. Bukan hal yang aneh, karena pendidikan vokal memang berbeda dengan instrumen lainnya. Harus dimulai di usia enam belasan, ketika pita suara sudah matur dan _range_ nada tidak lagi berubah.

Ketika mereka mengumumkan bahwa mereka 'jadian' tahun lalu, seisi Hogwarts Music Conservatory langsung heboh. Semua senang dan merasa mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok sekali. Si _soprano_ dan si pemain _viola_ dengan nilai tertinggi tiap ujian kenaikan tingkat—Hermione dan Draco.

Dan pasangan ini masih anteng-anteng saja sampai hari ini. Satu-dua kali, masih ada orang yang bersuit-suit setiap mereka terlihat berjalan bersama di koridor.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu, mungkin hubungan cinta mereka saat ini sedang di ujung tanduk.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Miss Granger. Izinkan aku memperkenalkan pengiringmu di konser nanti."

Hermione terpaku sejenak di ambang pintu, baru saja datang untuk pelatihannya yang biasa. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang berdiri di sisi Mrs McGonagall itu dengan jelas. Lampu auditorium belum menyala terang pagi itu, dan jarak pintu ke panggung pun agak jauh. Namun dia bisa mengamati postur tubuh dan pakaiannya secara umum.

Orang itu pria; usianya sekitar tiga puluh limaan lebih. Dia membawa tas berbentuk trapezium seperti semua orang yang memainkan alat musik berbentuk mirip gitar. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah pakaiannya—pria itu memakai baju panjang serba hitam. Sekilas Hermione mengira ia semacam rahib.

"Selamat pagi," Hermione menyapa dengan sopan setelah ia tiba di sisi piano.

Pria itu mengangguk. Rambutnya yang menjuntai hingga ke dagunya bergerak. Bibirnya tipis dan dia terlihat sangat pendiam, sehingga Hermione jadi merasa kaku.

"Ini Severus Snape, teman lamaku," kata Mrs McGonagall cerah. "Dia akan bermain biola untukmu, Miss Granger."

"_How do you do_, Mr Snape," Hermione tersenyum basa-basi.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya," ujar Mrs McGonagall.

Hermione terkesiap. Apa? Dia ditinggal berdua dengan pemain biola kaku ini tanpa tahu apa-apa?

"Tapi Ma'am, saya harus pemanasan, dan partiturnya belum ada liriknya, kan?"

"Sudah kutinggalkan versi lengkapnya," gurunya menunjuk buklet di atas piano. "Dan kau bisa pemanasan bersama Severus. Aku ada urusan lain hari ini."

Baiklah, pikir Hermione, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Semoga semuanya berjalan baik hari ini.

.

.

.

"Fantastis. Hebat. Belum pernah aku melihat permainan biola sehebat itu!"

"Sepertinya dia sudah profesional sekali, ya?"

"Begitulah," jawab Hermione bersemangat sambil mengiris makanannya. "Tapi aku heran, kita belum pernah mendengar namanya di mana-mana—padahal seorang musisi hebat sepertinya seharusnya terkenal…"

"Mungkin dia jarang bermain di atas panggung," kata Harry. "Dari ceritamu, aku membayangkan pria ini suka berdiam sendirian di rumah sambil bermain biola bersama angin."

"Entahlah," ujar Hermione dengan pandangan menerawang. "Mr Snape itu misterius sekali. Tak banyak bicara."

Harry tertawa. "Pasti kau jadi merasa cerewet sekali."

"Benar," keluh Hermione. "Padahal aku kan tidak secerewet _itu_."

Tiba-tiba Harry menoleh ke samping kirinya, ke arah kerumunan orang. Pada waktu-waktu begini, kafetaria itu ramai oleh orang-orang yang mengantre makanan. "Oh, Mione, apakah _dia _orang yang kaumaksud?"

Sahabatnya mengikuti arah pandangannya. Di antara orang-orang yang berdesakan, seorang pria berpakaian serbahitam berhasil duduk di sebuah meja kosong kira-kira berjarak dua meja dari meja Harry dan Hermione. Si gadis terbelalak sesaat.

"Tepat sekali, itu Severus Snape."

"Kau benar. Dia sangat… _antik_," komentar Harry.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang, tak memedulikan hawa gerah karena kafetaria sempit itu ramai sekali oleh pengunjung. Sekali-dua kali, Harry menyapa teman-temannya yang lewat, lalu mengomentari makanannya, atau berbicara tentang hal lain. Namun lima menit kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Hermione sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pembicaraannya.

"Mione, ngapain kau terus-terusan memandangi si Snape?"

Orang yang diajak bicara masih saja terpaku ke arah kanannya. Bahkan makanannya yang belum habis terlupakan begitu saja.

"Hermione, _hellooo_?" Harry melambaikan tangan di depan wajah si gadis. Dan barulah ia terlonjak sambil membelalak.

"Kau memanggilku, Harry?"

Harry balas membelalak. "Aku bicara denganmu selama lima menit dan kau seperti trans sambil terus menatap pemain biola misterius itu."

Hermione masih tampak aneh; dia mengerjap-ngerjap dan mendadak jadi sangat sibuk dengan tasnya. Tiba-tiba sepuluh detik kemudian Hermione mengancingkan tasnya dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau belum menghabiskan makan siangmu," kata Harry, masih kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, biar saja." Dan gadis itu langsung berlalu pergi seperti dikejar setan.

Dua meja dari Harry, Severus Snape masih menghadapi piring makan siangnya. Namun kepalanya menoleh sepanjang kafetaria, mengikuti sosok gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang bergegas itu.

.

.

.

"Lihat Hermione tidak?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kudengar dia mendapat latihan tambahan sore ini."

Draco tampak cemas, memandangi teras luar yang mulai basah. "Hujannya lebat sekali," katanya, "aku harus mengantarnya pulang."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harry, dirinya sendiri sibuk mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya. "Kau harus menunggu lama sekali, kalau begitu. Dia mungkin akan latihan sampai malam."

"Dengan pemain biola itu?"

Harry tidak menatap wajah Draco, karena ia sedang membuka payung, namun dia mendengar dengan jelas nada suaranya. Itu bukan sekadar pertanyaan ingin tahu. Ada suara pria yang protektif di sana. Seseorang yang miliknya direbut paksa.

"Ya," jawab Harry sambil lalu. "Sampai nanti, Sobat."

Harry berjalan menembus hujan. Menuju ke luar kompleks sekolah, ke arah terminal _subway_ beberapa ratus meter dari sana. Merapatkan tas berisi _flute_-nya yang berharga agar tidak basah. Selama berjalan di bawah payung, Harry terus teringat pada kalimat Draco barusan.

_Dengan pemain biola itu?_

Sudah dua minggu sejak pertama kali Hermione berkenalan dengan Severus Snape. Dan sudah dua minggu pula sahabatnya itu jadi bertingkah aneh. Harry tidak banyak bertemu Hermione dalam waktu-waktu ini, karena semua orang di sekolah musik ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan konser tahunan mereka yang semakin dekat. Meski begitu, sedikit-sedikit ia bisa menduga apa yang terjadi.

Dan kalau Harry tak salah menilai…

Mungkin, semua keanehan Hermione ada sebabnya. Dan kalau ia tak salah menebak… Meskipun nyaris tak mungkin, tapi yah, segalanya mungkin.

Harry tiba di terminal _subway_, menutup payungnya dan berbaur dengan kerumunan. Kebisingan tak menghentikan suara hatinya untuk berceloteh kecil. _Kena kau_, dia membatin. _Kurasa dulu pernah ada yang bilang bahwa dirinya tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang perbedaan umurnya jauh_.

.

.

.

"Kita mulai dengan _bar_ sebelas. Kau mutlak tidak boleh sumbang di situ, karena itu kalimat pertamamu."

Tentu saja, pikir Hermione. Dia seharusnya tidak boleh sumbang di setiap nada. Tapi dia tak mau mendebat pria ini. Hermione membalik halaman dan menatap _bar_ sebelas.

"Empat ketukan, mulai."

Hermione menarik napas dan mulai bernyanyi. "_Tell me her name I want to know…_"

Suara biola menyambut akhir nada E3-nya. Melodi yang indah sekali, sementara jemari Severus Snape bergerak di senar-senar biolanya, menyambut nyanyian gadis itu. "_The way she looks and where you go…_"

Lagu itu. _Broken Vow_. Hermione tidak habis pikir kenapa Mrs McGonagall memintanya menyanyikan lagu yang bukan merupakan lagu klasik. Tadinya Hermione mengira akan diberikan lagu opera yang biasa didengarnya di sela-sela latihan.

"Penulis lagu ini punya selera bagus terhadap musik klasik," jelas Mr Snape suatu hari kepada Hermione. "Dan jangkauan nadanya cocok untukmu. Kita bisa merombaknya supaya tidak terdengar seperti lagu _pop_ biasa."

"_Who broke my faith in all these years…_"

Alunan biola Severus Snape mengiringi nyanyiannya seakan mereka sudah berlatih seribu kali. Terlalu sempurna. Bagi Hermione, yang telah berkubang di dunia musik selama bertahun-tahun, sejak dia belum bisa membaca, hal ini sangat mengesankan. Indah sekali. Bahkan suara kertas yang dibalik pun tak bisa merusak lagu ini.

Di akhir lagu, Hermione menghela napas. "Siapa pun yang membuat partiturnya, aransemennya bagus sekali."

"Aku _arranger_-nya," sahut Mr Snape datar.

Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat aransemen seindah ini. Hermione mengerjap.

"Boleh aku mendengar Anda memainkannya dengan biola saja, Sir? Tanpa vokal?"

Mr Snape menatapnya dengan dua mata hitam legamnya. Sangat hitam dan dalam. Hermione terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditatap seperti itu—dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kita harus berlatih, Miss Granger," ujar Mr Snape pelan, kembali memandangi senar biolanya.

Hermione melirik pria itu kembali, pipinya telah merona merah. "Kumohon, sekali saja?"

Mr Snape hanya menunduk, tidak berkata apa-apa, tidak menyatakan persetujuan. Namun Hermione tahu dia berhasil membujuknya. Detik berikutnya, Severus Snape telah meletakkan biola di dagu dan bahunya dan mulai memainkan nada-nada yang Hermione kenal.

_Broken Vow_, hanya dengan instrumen biola. Sejenak Hermione teringat pada partitur pertama yang diberikan Mrs McGonagall padanya—deretan not balok tanpa lirik. Hanya bisa dilatih dengan nada-nada tanpa kata. Itulah yang sedang diperdengarkan oleh Mr Snape saat ini—ia tidak butuh _soprano_ untuk memberitahu pendengarnya bahwa lagu ini bercerita tentang kesedihan dan perasaan yang amat dalam.

Di tengah-tengah lagu, pada _refrain _kedua, pria berpakaian serbahitam itu berpaling menatap si gadis.

Tangan kanannya terus menggesek biola, tangan kirinya bermain di senar dengan lincah, namun sepasang mata itu mengatakan hal lain. Sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan. Hermione tak bisa memahami pesannya, namun mata cokelatnya pun terpaku pada si mata hitam, dan seluruh sel-sel tubuhnya ikut menari bersama melodi yang indah itu.

Ada hal lain yang terjadi di auditorium itu. Pesan itu tidak hanya indah terdengar di telinga, namun meresap sampai ke dalam hati.

Mungkin pesan itu berbunyi, _aku jatuh cinta kepadamu_.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Menjelang musim panas, konser akan diadakan. Dan itu adalah dua hari lagi. Seluruh penghuni Hogwarts seakan penuh tekanan. Para penyanyi menghapalkan lagu-lagu, di setiap penjuru sekolah terdengar koor musik tak henti-hentinya oleh orang-orang yang berlatih. Siang itu, di tengah kerepotan semua orang, seorang gadis bergaun biru laut berjalan tergesa di koridor.

"Permisi, permisi," dia melawan arus manusia yang sedang berhamburan keluar studio karena sekarang tepat jam makan siang. Dia nyaris menjatuhkan kontrabas seseorang. Si gadis terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya dia tiba di pintu auditorium.

"Mione."

Hermione berbalik ke arah suara di belakangnya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sayang? Ini waktu istirahat."

"Draco," sahut Hermione pelan, tidak menatap pemuda itu. "Aku—partiturku ketinggalan."

"Kau mau menemui orang _itu_?"

Gadis bergaun biru laut itu masih tidak mau memandang lawan bicaranya. "Kau bicara apa?" tanyanya. Defensif.

Draco Malfoy berjalan mendekat. Tas _viola_-nya tidak terkancing rapi. Dia menunduk, mencoba menangkap mata gadis itu, kekasihnya itu. "Ini gaun yang akan kaukenakan di hari konser nanti, kan?"

"Ya, aku baru mencobanya. Dan akan segera kusimpan lagi."

"Boleh kutunggu kau mengambil partiturmu?"

Dan akhirnya Hermione memberanikan diri menatap mata Draco. Mereka jarang sekali bicara selama dua bulan terakhir, karena kesibukan latihan. Tapi ada hal lain. Hermione memang menghindari pemuda itu…

"Tidak perlu, Drake. Aku mungkin akan langsung pulang dan bersiap untuk gladi bersih besok."

Draco mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya—namun dia mengerti, senyum itu dipaksakan, senyum itu janggal. Senyum itu seakan meminta pengertian. Saat ini Draco berharap Hermione menatapnya dengan cerah seperti biasa—mungkin memberikan satu atau dua kecupan singkat, tapi dia tahu—mungkin, dia telah kalah.

Hermione masuk ke auditorium tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Draco bernapas dingin pada pintu kayu itu. Ya, dia telah kalah.

.

.

.

Ruang ganti di sisi auditorium itu kosong.

Hermione menyelinap masuk ke salah satu bilik dan mengunci pintunya. Berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa matanya sedang berkaca-kaca. Dia menggantung tasnya dan bergerak secepat mungkin, melepas gaunnya untuk diganti dengan baju biasa.

"_I need to see her face, I need to understand…_" Untuk mencegah dirinya menangis, biasanya Hermione selalu bernyanyi. Bernyanyi akan membuat dadanya terasa lapang. Dan hanya lagu itu yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini. "_Why you and I came to an end…_"

"Kuakui, _falsetto_-mu di tengah kalimat itu adalah perkembangan yang bagus sekali."

Hermione memekik dan menjatuhkan bajunya. Ada orang di dalam ruang ganti itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya?

"Si-siapa?" serunya. Tangannya bergerak ke pintu, memastikan biliknya terkunci. Tapi dia tak perlu bertanya. Dia _kenal_ sekali suara itu.

"Kalau kita naikkan notnya setengah, mungkin aku akan bisa menyesuaikannya dengan nada biolaku nanti."

"Mr Snape, Anda sedang apa di sana?" seru Hermione dari dalam bilik, jantungnya masih berdebar keras.

"Aku baru saja diberikan setelan baru untuk konser nanti, Miss Granger."

Hermione menelan ludah. Apa katanya? Berarti… Severus Snape sedang berada di bilik lain, sedang berganti pakaian pula, seperti dirinya. Sayup-sayup, Hermione mendengar kibasan kain dari jarak dekat. Mr Snape tidak jauh darinya.

Bahkan, kemudian dia menyadari pria itu sedang berganti pakaian di bilik persis di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak suka dasi kupu-kupu," laki-laki itu berbicara lagi. "Aku harus bicara dengan panitianya nanti…"

Hermione diam tak bergerak. Tangannya masih mencengkeram gaun birunya, dengan tubuhnya bersandar di sisi bilik. Ia tak dapat berkutik kalau sudah ada pria ini, begitu dekat, begitu lekat. Di bilik sebelah, ada bayangan sepatu yang bergerak, mungkin Mr Snape sedang mematut diri di depan cermin bersama setelannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan bernyanyi?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hermione berhasil mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. Setelah melipat gaunnya dengan hati-hati, gadis itu membuka kunci bilik dan berjalan keluar perlahan.

Severus Snape sedang duduk persis di depan deretan bilik, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun dia sedang mengawasi si gadis dengan tajam, seperti elang.

Hermione tak sanggup ditatap berlama-lama oleh pria itu. Dia memutuskan untuk ambil langkah seribu. "A-aku harus pergi, Sir. Selamat siang."

Dia baru bergerak dua langkah ketika suara Mr Snape berujar, "Partiturmu ketinggalan, Hermione."

Benar. Dia kan tadi ke sini untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal itu. Tapi barusan pria itu memanggil nama depannya…

Hermione berbalik dan sekuat tenaga menguasai dirinya. Aneh sekali. Semacam kekuatan aneh membuatnya lemah dan tak berkutik. Kakinya bergetar saat dia berjalan mendekati Mr Snape, yang memegangi buklet milik Hermione di tangannya. "Terima kasih, Sir," gumam Hermione sambil menerima buklet itu.

"Panggil aku 'Severus' saja."

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari bahwa pria itu tidak sedang bercanda.

Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya—namun dirinya tenggelam dalam kedalaman sepasang mata hitam itu—jauh, lebih jauh, jauh lebih jauh…

Hermione tidak tahu dia sedang duduk atau berdiri, dirinya mungkin sedang melayang ke dunia antah-berantah. Dan ketika kedua matanya terpejam, dia masih bisa melihat mata hitam itu dengan jelas, sejelas perasaannya yang ia yakini, yang selama ini membombardirnya dengan perasaan bersalah dan keraguan.

Severus menyentuh pundak gadis itu selagi mereka saling kecup satu sama lain, bibirnya yang dingin menyambut kehangatan bibir si penyanyi sopran. Dan ketika itu, tak ada lagi batas; tak ada penghalang—umur bukan masalah, kepribadian yang berbeda bukan hambatan. Mereka hanya dua orang anak manusia, tanpa tendensi apa-apa kecuali ingin terus bersama.

Ingin terus bersama…

Entah berapa lama mereka berada di sana, namun ketika Hermione akhirnya berjalan keluar, koridor di luar auditorium kosong. Dan di luar sedang turun hujan.

.

.

.

"Penampilan berikutnya, dari seorang peserta pendidikan vokal, Hermione Jean Granger, diiringi permainan biola oleh Severus Snape."

"Miss Granger, aku mendoakan yang terbaik!"

"Terima kasih, Mrs McGonagall."

Hari konser telah tiba. Seluruh peserta pendidikan di Hogwarts Music Conservatory menyumbangkan penampilan sesuai instrumen masing-masing. Hermione, dengan balutan gaun biru lautnya, melangkah ke atas panggung dengan ganjalan berat di tenggorokannya. Gugup.

Penonton bertepuk tangan, lampu panggung dimatikan. Tinggal sebuah lampu sorot yang amat menyilaukan menyinarinya. Dari sisi panggung yang lain, pria _itu_ datang, membawa biolanya. Lampu sorot kedua mengarah kepadanya.

Satu detik, dua detik. Semua penonton hening, menanti. Mereka berdua bertatapan, dan Severus memberi isyarat. Satu, dua, tiga.

Biola dimainkan.

Hermione mulai bernyanyi. Mengkontraksikan otot-otot penopang abdomen dan diafragmanya untuk menciptakan kekuatan suara. Memastikan aliran udara yang sempurna bagi _plica vocalis_ di laringnya. Melemaskan lidahnya untuk melafalkan kata-kata dalam lagunya.

"…_remembering when I was your own…_"

Dia menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di sisi panggung. Tak terlihat oleh penonton yang terfokus pada si _soprano_. Pemuda yang baru saja bermain _viola_ di penampilan sebelumnya. Hermione tahu, lagu ini seharusnya adalah ungkapan hati seorang Draco Malfoy baginya. Penuh dan dalam…

"_I let you go, I let you fly. Why do I keep on asking why?_"

Dua pasang muda-mudi yang saling menjauh, karena satu di antaranya menemukan kekuatan lain yang menariknya pergi. Draco mengerti hal itu, dan dia mengerti sebagai pihak yang ditinggalkan…

"_I let you go, now that I found a way to keep, somehow…_"

…jika keadaan memang harus seperti ini.

"…_more than a broken vow_."

.

.

.

Konser itu sukses. Dan khususnya, penampilan Hermione dan Severus malam itu disambut meriah oleh penonton. Teman-teman Hermione sesama murid sekolah musik itu menyalami dan memberinya selamat, termasuk guru-gurunya, namun dia merasa kehilangan.

Di mana Severus Snape?

Segera setelah penampilan mereka usai, Severus langsung menuju ke belakang panggung dan menghilang.

Padahal dia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu, mungkin mengobrol sepatah-dua patah, mengucapkan selamat atas permainan biolanya yang mengagumkan…

Hermione berhasil keluar dari kerumunan di belakang panggung dan keluar dari ruang ganti yang ramai, menuju bagian depan gedung pertunjukan. Pintu yang terbuka menuju lapangan parkir mengalirkan hawa malam yang dingin. Di luar gelap; tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Dia pergi," terdengar suara Harry Potter di belakang Hermione.

Hermione diam saja. Tak percaya.

"Setelah turun panggung, dia langsung cepat-cepat meninggalkan gedung. Bahkan tidak berbicara dengan siapa pun."

"Dia tak boleh pergi begitu saja."

"Apa boleh buat, Mione. Mungkin lebih baik begitu, kan?"

Hermione berbalik memandangi sahabatnya itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, dia merasa bersalah," jawab Harry pelan. "Demi Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan pribadimu, tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara kau dan Mr Snape."

"Dan apakah itu urusanmu?"

"Urusanku, kalau aku bisa membuatmu mengerti kenapa dia pergi," sahabatnya menyahut tegas. "Dia mungkin terlihat pendiam dan tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, tapi Mr Snape tahu tentang kau dan Draco. Dia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengganggu kalian. Dan pada saatnya, setelah semuanya berakhir, lebih baik dia benar-benar pergi dari hidup kalian."

Hermione menggeleng lemah. Pernyataan Harry barusan membuatnya lumpuh. Tak percaya. "Kalau memang begitu…" balasnya pelan, "kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padaku?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Harry bingung.

Gadis itu ingin melanjutkan, kenapa Severus dengan mudahnya memberinya harapan? Kenapa pria itu menatapnya dengan begitu lembut dan menjerat? Kenapa, kalau dia tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan orang, dia harus mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan begitu membara?

Harry tidak mendengar jawaban dari Hermione lagi. Dibiarkannya sahabatnya itu jatuh dalam pelukannya, menangis. Dan hujan pun mulai kembali turun.

Menyirami beberapa hati yang malam itu hancur ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Dua musim panas berlalu.

Draco Malfoy akhirnya lulus dari sekolah musik itu. Dan Hermione Granger masih di sana, baru menginjak tingkat empat dari keseluruhan perjalanan akademik musiknya. Seluruh Hogwarts kaget bukan kepalang ketika kabar itu beredar—si pemain _viola_ dan si _soprano_ telah berpisah pada malam konser itu.

Dua musim panas berlalu, dan sebuah konser tahunan baru saja Hermione lewati kembali. Kali ini diiringi piano, bukan biola. Telah setahun lebih sejak Severus Snape menghilang begitu saja, setelah ia meninggalkan jejak panas di hati gadis itu. Dua musim panas berlalu, dan Hermione masih terus mengingatnya.

Dan dia masih mengingat melodi indah dari biolanya… Seluruh kalimat dalam lagu yang mereka bawakan bersama.

Meskipun kisah mereka memang bagaikan partitur tanpa larik. Indah diperdengarkan, untaian nada yang begitu menyentuh hati—namun tak berkata-kata. Tak ada isyarat dan pesan yang tinggal. Simbol tertentu yang terukir. Hanya ada rasa yang membuncah dalam hati.

"Sudah lama, ya?" kata sebuah suara.

Hermione tengah berdiri di teras bangunan utama Hogwarts Music Conservatory. Dia mengira dirinya sendirian. Hari sudah sore. Namun suara itu menggelitik telinganya.

"Ya," Hermione menyahuti orang itu. "Banyak yang terjadi selama setahun, kan?"

"Coba kutebak," suara laki-laki itu terdengar mendekat, "Kau tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa selama setahun ini."

Hermione tersenyum. "Mungkin sedikit trauma."

"Jadi, aku boleh kembali kepadamu?"

Kisah cinta Hermione dan Severus memang seperti partitur tanpa larik. Biarlah nada-nadanya mengalun selamanya, meskipun kisahnya telah lama berselang. Karena hati selalu terbuka bagi mereka yang memberi cinta dengan setulusnya.

Pemuda dengan tas trapezium itu meraih tangan si gadis berambut cokelat. Hermione menyambut genggaman hangatnya dengan senyum cerah yang selalu dikenal si pemuda.

"Ya, Draco."

Dan, saat itu sedang turun hujan.

.

.

.

_I close my eyes, and dream of you and I_

_And then I realize_

_There's more to love than only_

_Bitterness and lies_

_I close my eyes, I give away my soul_

_To hold you once again_

_And never let this promise end…_

(_Broken Vow_, Lara Fabian)

* * *

**finire**

* * *

**A/N:**

Il Partituro Spezzato = partitur yang tidak lengkap (bahasa Itali)

Saya mengangkat lagu _Broken Vow_ sebagai rasa satisfaksi dan apresiasi terhadap konser choir fakultas saya akhir Januari kemarin—lagu ini memang dinyanyikan di konser itu oleh duet dan choir diiringi biola (plus piano sih). Suasana lagu ini begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai saya merasa harus menulis fic-nya. *halah*

Juga untuk membayar hutang kepada **ambudaff** atas obrolan suatu hari tentang "Hermione jadi penyanyi, Severus yang mengiringi" (uh, kalo Sev-nya jadi konduktor, ntar jadi kayak siapa-tuh-di-filmnya-JGS *plak*). Dan percobaan Sevmione ini semoga disukai **Opal Chalice**. Mohon bantuannya, sist.

Saya menyadari, sesuai komentar temen-temen juga, bahwa Draco-nya agak OOC di sini. Ini memang salah saya, saya nggak mengeksplor karakternya dengan benar, karena terfokus pada Sevmione. Saya membuatnya tidak seperti Malfoy... Ampun! ;_;

Untuk para penggemar SSHG… Jangan bunuh sayaaaaa! *sembunyi di kuali bareng Ambu*


End file.
